Only Ever
by follow-the-lemming
Summary: : Draco was hurt. Harry is hurting. They comfort each other. Aww.. just your classic run-of-the-mill short-and-sweet-enough-to-make-you-gag filth. :) Gotta love it. (Or hate it.)


Title: Only Ever  
  
Author: follow_the_lemming  
  
Email: futurebeethoven@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: PWP, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Archive: I'd be flattered forever.  
  
Summary: Draco was hurt. Harry is hurting. They comfort each other. Aww.. just your classic run-of-the-mill short-and-sweet-enough-to-make-you-gag filth. :) Gotta love it. (Or hate it.)  
  
Notes: PWP, OOC, more capital letters :) pointless fluff.  
  
Feedback/Criticism:I know you've got the criticism, just let it out! :D  
  
DISCLAIMER: Aw, it was just a bit of fun..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco watched Harry storm around the room, slamming cupboards, kicking random objects, swearing to himself. He'd only ever seen Harry like this when it came to..well..him.  
  
"Fuck, Draco!" Harry was shouting, and Draco forced himself to pay attention. "What the hell did you think you were doing, you fucking twit?!"  
  
"I thought-" Draco coughed into his hand and flicked the bit of blood away with amazing grace for someone half-dead. "I thought you were in danger." He regarded the steaming wizard calmly from where he reclined in his chair. "You *were* in danger."  
  
"That doesn't bloody matter, Draco! I TOLD you not to DO anything! You weren't strong enough! And NOW look at you!" Harry raged, hands flying in Draco's face to illustrate his point.  
  
"Well, I thought I looked rather swish." returned Draco dryly. "The whole tough-boy look, yeah?" He glanced down his bruised body. He hadn't really looked before now, and even to him it seemed a bit much. His shirt hung open, ripped almost to shreds, as was the skin below. A broken leg, multiple fractures, a black eye, his hair singed. Yes, it was a bit much. Next time he'd go for the Sunkissed look. "Really, Harry-you've left me thus far without healing any of it, I'm beginning to think you don't care." Draco said lightly.  
  
"Perhaps I should let you heal the Muggle way." growled Harry, with a terrible look he only ever got when Draco was in some sort of mortal peril. Which, Draco supposed, was actually pretty often. Harry's gaze was softening slightly, though, and when he spoke again it was softly. "Draco.." and his voice broke. It was funny how Harry only ever lost his composure around Draco. It was funnier still how Draco only ever let down his façade around Harry. Draco was musing over all of this when Harry spun on his heel and stormed off to their bedroom. Draco listened to the banging and crashing and then watched lazily, eyebrow arched, as Harry came back into the room.  
  
"Oh, Harry.. I'm hurt-" he ignored Harry's snort of 'yes you bloody well are' "-you didn't even bring any bandages for poor ickle Draco.whatever shall he do?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." And he slid an arm around Draco's back and hoisted him up. Draco, against his will, let out a whimper of pain and clutched Harry's shirt tightly. He smiled weakly. "I don't think I've got the personality to go with the look, Potter." Harry snorted and carried him gingerly to the bedroom, where Draco saw with faint pleasure the bed was made with his favourite satin sheets.  
  
"I must say, Harry.. of all the times to bribe me with satin sheets.." but he fell silent at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Baby.." Draco whispered, and reached out a pale hand to draw him close. Harry straddled his hips carefully and Draco would have been liable to make a smart comment if Harry didn't look as if he was on the verge of tears. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Please don't."  
  
Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's (normally) blond hair and promptly drew his hand back in horror as Draco winced, and a tear slipped down Harry's cheek. "God, I can't even touch you anymore.." Draco shook his head and guided Harry's hand back to his hair, where his fingers tiptoed quietly back to where they were so used to staying. "I was so scared.." Harry whispered, and Draco could only look at him, lost in green eyes that were too bright from tears.  
  
"Oh, Draco.." Harry breathed again, and the emerald eyes were gone from Draco's view and he shut his eyes, keeping the image there, feeling soft, tender lips at the juncture of ear and jaw, arching his neck just the little bit. He only ever felt this way when Harry touched him.. "Mm.. that's nice.." and he felt Harry laugh, weakly, shakily, the laugh of a child after his skinned knee has been bandaged. "I love you, you stupid sot.." and Draco felt the cool tip of a wand at his skull, the tingling sensation, slightly itchy, of his wounds being healed. Tentative fingers, pushing bloody shreds of a once-white shirt aside, baring newly immaculate skin, only it wasn't, it was only scarred more heavily. And once it was gathered that Draco was healed Harry threw himself atop the boy, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco reveled in the sweet smell of Harry's hair and wrapped himself tight about his beloved.  
  
"Draco.. don't you know that I've only ever loved you..?" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse with tears and muffled. "Why do you insist on scaring me like this?"  
  
"Because I've only ever loved you back." Draco replied into Harry's shoulder, lips pressed against bare skin. "Because I've only ever lived for you, and I'd only ever die for you. I'm sorry, love. I only did it to try and save you."  
  
Harry drew back and the ghost of smirk flitted across his features. "It was only ever you that needed saving." And Draco stuck his tongue out childishly, but he knew peace had been made.  
  
It was only ever a temporary spat. 


End file.
